The Begining of the End
by MegaNinja557
Summary: A story of two best friends who are part of a paranormal society working as zombie slayers while having to act like normal teenagers they live in fear of members of 'The Cult' a group of people who believ that the dead shpould rise above the living.READIT
1. Chapter 1 Nikkie

Chapter 1

"KANE LOOK OUT!" I yelled as a flesh eating monster approached my best friend.

Kane with his lightning reflexes dodged the zombies attack stabbing it easily in the chest. I shot another in the head causing it to utter one last spine tingling moan and drop to the ground in a heap.

We walked farther down the alley and spotted another one eating an unconscious civilian.

Kane charged stabbing the zombie and turned to the lady.

I walked over and stared too.

"Do we wait?" I ask.

"No, the change will hurt worse," Kane said in a whisper turning his head away from the woman. "I'll do it."

"No let me you've had enough for tonight." I said, this is always my least favorite part of our job, killing people is not as easy as it sounds but it's for the safety of the world.

I grip the gun tighter and put the gun to the woman's head turned away and pulled the trigger.

Tears fell from my eyes as Kane dialed 666 on his speed dial.  
"Were gonna need a clean up crew, were in the alleyways outside the Cascade Church in Monroe Washington." He said into the phone calling the PSA aka the Paranormal Society of America. After explaining how the woman was infected and the number of zombies and how many each of us slayed he hung up and turned to me.

"They'll be here in five minutes; he said it was safe to leave if we want to." Kane said.

"What did they say about…her?" I said glancing towards the woman.

"There going to clean it up and make it look like suicide." He replied not looking at the woman.

"_Her _not it." I said.

I just don't get how Kane can be so cool about things like this I mean I just killed a person, an actual person with friends maybe even a family.

"Sorry Nikkie but she was about to turn into an it! You saw the bite." Kane said.

"We should go home." I said and we began walking.

We jaywalked across Main Street to the orthodontics and kept walking.

"Oh my gosh!" I said sprinting past the boys and girls club five minutes later.

"What?" Kane asked running behind me.

"We have school tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder.

We both ran until we came to the fence between us and the apartments and hopped over it we sprinted up two flights of stairs and to our house.

I turned the doorknob only to find that it was locked I threw open my backpack and tried to find it when the door opened.

"So what happened?" Kandy Kane's sister asked,

"We lived, and why aren't you in bed?" Kane asked out of breath.

"I didn't want to I wanted to hear about what happened now tell me." She demanded as everyone walked into the brightly colored living room.

"Well, we killed five zombies and Nik-"

"I killed three of them and that's all that happened." I said glaring at him. The last thing I wanted to do was make this eleven year old girl think I was going to murder her in her sleep like I had that lady.

"Yeah." Kane said.

"I can't wait to become a slayer!" Kandy said jumping up and down excitedly. "I'll go on missions, kill zombies and get payed for it!"

"Its not all fun and games you have to start training next month then if your ready by thirteen you will then have all the fun like us." Kane said smiling.

"Oh, right." Kandy said with a sigh.

"We should all go to bed so we don't get in trouble." I say trying to get this innocent little girl to stop talking about murder like it's a game.

"Your right." Kane said.

That night I had nightmares, well more night terrors considering all of it's happened before. I had dreams about the mission in Granite Falls at the elementary school. We had to do a quick job because school was about to let out we thought we had all of them but there was one left that had blood dripping from its arms. It bit my mom turned on my dad. Then there was the horror stricken moment when my parents both turned into flesh eating monsters.

I woke up to some one poking my arm.

"Nikkie!" Someone whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Kane.

"You were screaming in your sleep again." He said looking down at me from were he stood. I sat up and moved my feet so Kane could sit.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Eleven-something," He said sitting crisscross on the end of my bed. "You haven't been sleeping very long."

I nodded barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kane asked watching as my head wobbled.

I sighed then smiled.

"Ok I feel like a five year old again but will you sleep on the floor?" I asked feeling stupid. He nodded then went into his room to get pillows and a blanket.

"Goodnight," He said as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. "Don't let the zombies bite."

I rolled my eyes in the dark.  
"Not funny."

In minutes Kane was snoring quietly. I don't remember how long it took me to fall asleep but as soon as I did it felt like minutes later I was awoken by poking once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Kane

Chapter 1

Nikkie

"KANE LOOK OUT!" I yelled as a flesh eating monster approached her best friend.

Kane with his lightning reflexes dodged the zombies attack stabbing it easily in the chest. I shot another in the head causing it to utter one last spine tingling moan and drop to the ground in a heap.

We walked farther down the alley and spotted another one eating an unconscious civilian.

Kane charged stabbing the zombie and turned to the lady.

I walked over and stared too.

"Do we wait?" I ask.

"No, the change will hurt worse," Kane said in a whisper turning his head away from the woman. "I'll do it."

"No let me you've had enough for tonight." I said, this is always my least favorite part of our job, killing people is not as easy as it sounds but it's for the safety of the world.

I grip the gun tighter and put the gun to the woman's head turned away and pulled the trigger.

Tears fell from my eyes as Kane dialed 666 on his speed dial.  
"Were gonna need a clean up crew, were in the alleyways outside the Cascade Church in Monroe Washington." He said into the phone calling the PSA aka the Paranormal Society of America. After explaining how the woman was infected and the number of zombies and how many each of us slayed he hung up and turned to me.

"They'll be here in five minutes; he said it was safe to leave if we want to." Kane said.

"What did they say about…her?" I said glancing towards the woman.

"There going to clean it up and make it look like suicide." He replied not looking at the woman.

"_Her _not it." I said.

I just don't get how Kane can be so cool about things like this I mean I just killed a person, an actual person with friends maybe even a family.

"Sorry Nikkie but she was about to turn into an it! You saw the bite." Kane said.

"We should go home." I said and we began walking.

We jaywalked across Main Street to the orthodontics and kept walking.

"Oh my gosh!" I said sprinting past the boys and girls club five minutes later.

"What?" Kane asked running behind me.

"We have school tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder.

We both ran until we came to the fence between us and the apartments and hopped over it we sprinted up two flights of stairs and to our house.

I turned the doorknob only to find that it was locked I threw open my backpack and tried to find it when the door opened.

"So what happened?" Kandy Kane's sister asked,

"We lived, and why aren't you in bed?" Kane asked out of breath.

"I didn't want to I wanted to hear about what happened now tell me." She demanded as everyone walked into the brightly colored living room.

"Well, we killed five zombies and Nik-"

"I killed three of them and that's all that happened." I said glaring at him. The last thing I wanted to do was make this eleven year old girl think I was going to murder her in her sleep like I had that lady.

"Yeah." Kane said.

"I can't wait to become a slayer!" Kandy said jumping up and down excitedly. "I'll go on missions, kill zombies and get payed for it!"

"Its not all fun and games you have to start training next month then if your ready by thirteen you will then have all the fun like us." Kane said smiling.

"Oh, right." Kandy said with a sigh.

"We should all go to bed so we don't get in trouble." I say trying to get this innocent little girl to stop talking about murder like it's a game.

"Your right." Kane said.

That night I had nightmares, well more night terrors considering all of it's happened before. I had dreams about the mission in Granite Falls at the elementary school. We had to do a quick job because school was about to let out we thought we had all of them but there was one left that had blood dripping from its arms. It bit my mom turned on my dad. Then there was the horror stricken moment when my parents both turned into flesh eating monsters.

I woke up to some one poking my arm.

"Nikkie!" Someone whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Kane.

"You were screaming in your sleep again." He said looking down at me from were he stood. I sat up and moved my feet so Kane could sit.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Eleven-something," He said sitting crisscross on the end of my bed. "You haven't been sleeping very long."

I nodded barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kane asked watching as my head wobbled.

I sighed then smiled.

"Ok I feel like a five year old again but will you sleep on the floor?" I asked feeling stupid. He nodded then went into his room to get pillows and a blanket.

"Goodnight," He said as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. "Don't let the zombies bite."

I rolled my eyes in the dark.  
"Not funny."

In minutes Kane was snoring quietly. I don't remember how long it took me to fall asleep but as soon as I did it felt like minutes later I was awoken by poking, again.

Chapter 2

Kane

I woke up to a quiet room, unusual but most of the time it was a good thing. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the glow stars on the ceiling a sure sign that I was in Nikkie's room again. I remember her doing this when we were in training always asking me to sleep on the floor as if I warded off bad dreams, witch I probably do considering im pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Our families have lived together all our lives, well up until Nikkie's parents and my dad were killed by flesh eating monsters in Granite Falls a few years ago. One of my most clear memories though was of training witch is really strange because I hated it, you try being four and being turned into a zombie slayer. We were part of a program to see if children should be trained at a young age, our parents had no choice but to put us through or risk us dying later on as most freshly trained slayers are. We Started training from four up until we were eleven giving us eight years of training rather than the usual five. Most of the other kids still go to our school still and have quit the society to become normal people, witch is a terrible idea because without them to have kids that will also be slayers there will be even less for future generations increasing the chance of an uprising. We decided the best thing to do was stay in the society because even today there's a lack of slayers. Its surprising not many people are willing to risk their lives to kill the already dead (not).

I stood up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the large digital clock on the wall and smiled, Six thirty-two am. Perfect time to start a good morning, not because im a morning person because its fun to think of creative ways to wake Nikkie up. I paced the room for a few minutes then ran to my room silently. I grabbed my guitar and amp then crept back into Nikkie's room, After plugging the amp into the wall then the cord into my guitar I put the amp next to Nikkie's head and strummed as loud and fast as I could causing her to fall off of her bed.

"KANE YOU JERK!" She yelled throwing my pillow at me I laughed unplugging the amp and putting my stuff back into my room and sat at the end of her bed smiling.

"Wake up sleepy head its almost seven." I said.

"And its also Saturday witch means you don't wake people up with out expecting them to hurt you severely." She says sitting up and punching me in the arm.

"I think it's a great day to go to the library, what do you think?" I ask as she looks around groggily.

"Okay let me get dressed first go away." Nikkie said with her eyes rolling around in her head. I walk out of her room and into my own and open my closet almost getting knocked over by the mountain of band tee-shirts, jeans and an array of miscellaneous items. I decide on my lucky SlipKnot tee-shirt and the pants I had on. I walk into the kitchen and wait. Why does it take girls so long to get ready? I mean seriously, if your going to take a million years on doing your hair why bother doing it every single day? Finally after ten minutes Nikkie walks out of her room awake and alert as ever.  
"Lets go best buddy of mine." She says smiling at me.

We walk down the street skipping singing "were off to see the wizard." And laughing uncontrollably when we arrive at the library, and as usual a bunch of crazy stoners were sitting out side on the bench. As we walk toward the door we can hear the usual Mozart playing over speakers out side and when we enter the second door we are engulfed in the sheer silence of the place.

Nikkie busted up laughing and I clamped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lips as old ladies began to glare at us. We then walked to the back of the library with a bunch of old law books that probably haven't ever been checked out and sat in two big chairs.

I opened my laptop and signed into the official P.S.A website and looked for past zombie attacks in Monroe.

"Oh my god." I said staring at the page.

Nikkie looked over my shoulder at attack after attack posted.

"Kane look!" She exclaimed pointing to the one at the top. It had been reported just three minutes ago at the Galaxy Theater.

We ran as fast as we could about two miles until finally we stopped in the Fred Meyer parking lot to stop for air.

"Look…there." Nikkie said in between gulps of air.

I looked up and saw P.S.A members trying to herd the zombies inside and clear the theaters parking lot.

"Crap." I said, we both ran loading our guns as we went.

"Thank god," Paul a fellow pro-slayer said smiling as we ran up. "People who know what their doing!"

We decided to run inside while everyone kept the pedestrians safe, which was a bad idea considering there were only five people who went into the theater.

The entire lobby was in chaos zombies were going insane by the sent of fresh blood coursing through our veins. One of the men ran back outside when he saw the many glowing yellow eyes that stared at us a sure sign that these were no ordinary flesh eaters, they were animated zombies. Animated zombies aren't like normal zombies besides the glowing red eyes they can run as fast as a human and were twice as strong as a feeble re-animated zombie.

We began shooting and the others fallowed as the zombies ran toward us. Nikkie and I both climbed on top of the snack counter and shot from there.

A flesh eater grabbed for Nikkie's ankle but I kicked it in the head and knifed him before it could take her down, then all of a sudden an abnormally fast zombie knocked Nikkie off the counter and into the popcorn machine behind us. It was just about to bite her in the leg when I reached out my arm and felt the pain of teeth sinking into my flesh.

I shot it in the head twice to be sure its dead and I helped Nikkie up and began fighting the monsters.

Then we herd a loud screech coming from the girls bathroom. Nikkie looked at me and I nodded, we ran towards the bathroom slitting the throats of the undead as we went. I couldn't help but noticed that none of the zombies were reaching for me only Nikkie as if I was…one of them.

When we finally reached the bathroom we slammed the door open and saw zombies surrounding a closed stall in the far corner of the bathroom, Nikkie ran up and slit all of their throats and knocked on the door.

"It's okay there gone." She said and the door open and a girl flung out and attacked her. At first I thought it was another zombie until she screamed:

"YOU KILLED THE RESSURECTED!" The girl tried to wrestle the gun away from Nikkie.

I ran up and held my gun to the girls head and she stopped and let Nikkie stand up.

"Touch her again see what happens." I yell causing zombies to pour through the door. Nikkie began shooting as I held the girl back as she tried to save the undead.

"YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!" She cried giving up on escaping.

It took about forty five minutes and hundreds of bullets to kill all the zombies in that movie theater. Nikkie and I both had to carry the ten year old girl kicking and screaming out of the theater and into the back of a P.S.A truck.

"YOU MURDERERS!" She yelled after we shut the door.

That night at home Nikkie wouldn't stop staring at me and Kandy wouldn't stop asking questions.

"How many kills did you get?" she asked excitedly.

"Forty three." I reply grabbing some cereal out of the cupboard, a brush my wrist across the counter and scream in pain, I had completely forgotten about the bite. I stare in horror at the crescent shaped indents made into my wrist. I drop the box and run out the door with Nikkie close behind me.

"STOP FALLOWING ME!" I yell spinning around to face her. Nikkie crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow, she's one of the most stubborn people in the entire face of this twisted planet.


End file.
